Resident Evil: Nightmares
by xbrokenxinside
Summary: Antonella is new to her job. While on mission she's kidnapped and drugged. She's later released and a new virus is released. Raccoon City needs her. Sucky summary.


Resident Evil: Nightmares

Introduction: Antonella Simon didn't have to think about it much when she joined Raccoon City's S.T.A.R.S. During her first mission, after the T-Virus was unleashed, she went missing. She was found and retired, writing a book about her horrors (to be written later). Now, there has been horrible murders occurring all over Raccoon City and the cities close and strange disappearances and Raccoon City had no choice but to go to their most famous S.T.A.R ever, Antonella Simon, for help.

Copyright: I don't own Resident Evil or Capcom.

Author's Note: Rebecca, Chris, Jill, Barry, and Wesker are the only MAIN Resident Evil character's I'll use.

Prologue- Antonella's First Mission

Antonella Simon got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, as her phone rang on the computer desk. It was her boyfriend, Shawn Bruno.

"Hey, um, can I call you back? I just got out of the shower." she said.

Antonella and Shawn had been dating for nearly two months, but thinks have been kind of strained lately. Once Antonella expressed her interest in joining the S. T. A. R. S, he seemed to act differently.

"_Well, you know I don't thinks its really safe to do this. They experiment a lot." Shawn has said._

"_What would you know? Shawn, you're a car dealer!" Antonella said. "Just let me do it, ok?"_

"Ok. Call me back before you leave." Shawn said on the phone.

"Ok." And she hung up. Antonella got dressed and grabbed her car keys and cell phone and left the door.

She unlocked her car and got in. She sighed. This time yesterday, she was shopping. This time tomorrow, she could very well be on a mission, shooting at someone. She started her car, and started to drive. She turned on the radio and "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond was on.

"Oh, this my song!" Antonella said. "Sweet Caroline. Do do do!"

She turned up a little street and about twenty feet ahead of her was the largest buliding in Raccoon City, the S. T. A. R. S building. She pulled up in an empty spot across the street and got out of her car. She walked up to the building and took a breathe before going in.

The atmosphere was calm in the building. It was relatively non-busy except for the occasional S. T. A. R. Antonella walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Antonella Simon. I have a job interview today." She said.

"Hi, Antonella. I'm Nancy. Oh, yes. Go right into room 1408 over there. Our captain will be with you shortly." Nancy, the secretary said.

_What a nice lady_, Antonella thought. She walked over to room 1408 and sat in the reclining chair. A few minutes later a tall white man walked in the room.

"Hello, Antonella, my name is John Crichton and I'm captain here at S. T. A. R. S. How are you today? You feeling good?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous, but who doesn't get nervous before a job interview?" Antonella joked.

"I guess so. So, I know your anxious about this interview and I assume you want to start as quickly as possible right?" John asked and Antonella nodded. "Ok. I'm gonna ask you a few simple questions to being in the field, just to test your worth. Ok? Here's a scenario for you. Imagine you are being attacked by animals. You know, like those genetically mutated ones...and your partner was wounded. You had one bullet left and there was an animal closing in on you and one was closing in on your partner. What do you do?"

Antonella thought the question over. "Honestly, I would shoot the one coming after me because if I tried to save my partner the animal would get me and then we'd both be done. I'd shoot the one coming after me and then try and save my partner."

"Hmm a nice, honest answer. I like that. Here's another one. Say one day you happen to stumble upon the living dead." John said.

_I hope he's joking_, Antonella thought. _This job seems crazy now._

"Ok. I doubt that will ever happen...but go ahead. Continue." Antonella said.

"Well, how would you go about killing the so called zombie?" John said.

"Never in my life did I ever think of this. But I guess I'd go for the head, because without a brain NOTHING can exist. So, disable the brain and your set." Antonella.

John seemed troubled by the answer. "Ok, well I'm gonna go ahead and hand you over to the lieutenant, so he can go over the schedule with you and also bring you to the gun range. I have to go ahead and check up on Umbrella. I'll be right there."

John got up and walked out, obviously stressed. Another man walked in. Antonella stood up to greet him.

"Hi, I'm Antonella Simon." she said.

"Hello. I'm Justin Showers. I'll be taking you to the gun range." Showers said.

"Well, you don't have to. I'm skilled at shooting guns." Antonella said.

"Hmm. Ok. I guess..." Showers was cut off by what looked like to be a scientist bust in the room. Antonella raised her eyes.

"It happened," was all he said.

Showers' eyes grew big. He ran over to the closet in John's office and took out a S. T. A. R. S uniform and handed it to Antonella. "Get into this."

"Wait a minute. What the hell is going on?" Antonella demanded.

"There's been a...a situation. A chemical spill. Listen, you DO know how to shoot a gun right?" Showers said, a little too nervous for Antonella's liking.

"Yeah, but...am I gonna need to use it?" Antonella asked, feeling her stomach tighten with fear. Her first mission.

"More then most likely. Get changed. We need to take the helicopter to the Spen...just meet me in the lobby in 5 minutes." Showers said and ran out.

Antonella slid her uniform on. A snug fit. She walked out of the office and a sense of fear overcame her. She sat down in the chair, telling herself that she can do it. She stood up. She opened the door and stepped out. The whole lobby was full of motion, with all of the S. T. A. R. S huddled in one place. She recognized most of them from newspaper clippings and articles. Jill Valentine was over there. As was Albert Wesker, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers. Antonella stepped in front of them. Jill turned her attention to her.

"Hey. Who are you?" Jill asked.

"Hey, I'm Antonella. I was having my interview here and um, they just gave me this uniform." Antonella said.

"Did they say anything about what's going on?" Wesker asked.

"No, they said it was a chemical spill but then he just left. I don't know anymore, sorry." Antonella said.

"Its fine. You nervous?" Jill asked.

"Yes, It's my first mission."

"Oh...I was this way, too. But don't worry. It's only a chemical spill. I had to deal with two murderers." Jill said.

Antonella laughed and then realized something. "Where ever we're going its by helicopter."

Wesker's eyes got big, but they quickly grew to normal size. "How do you know this?"

"They said it." Antonella said.

"All right everybody. Listen up. We've got to get the Alpha and Bravo teams together." Showers said, over all the noise.

"Uhm, where do I go?" Antonella asked Jill.

"Follow me." Rebecca said and grabbed Antonella's hand. Chris followed them.

Antonella walked and Showers saw here. "Antonella, hey! Um, I guess your with the Bravo team?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I have some unfortunate news. Your going in first." Showers.

Antonella's face drop, but she nodded and walked away. Barry Burton was at the gun rack and gave her a Beretta. Antonella walked away, not saying a word to anybody. She crouched down in a corner to try and get her bearings. A couple of minutes later, Rebecca walked up to her.

"Helicopter's ready." Rebecca said and Antonella sighed. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. I wish I had a phone to call my boyfriend, but I'm told no calls." Antonella said.

"Oh, well that'll be ok. We'll probably be back later tonight. Chemical spills don't take long." Rebecca said, in an attempt to raise the rookie's spirts.

Justin Showers walked into the room, with a somber look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Antonella asked Rebecca.

"I have a feeling where gonna find out."

"We have a problem. The helicopter is out. It's been fully destroyed." Showers said.

Antonella's eyes grew big_. This is gonna be a long day_. She walked up to Showers.

"So, what does that mean for us?" Antonella said, voicing the opinion of everyone in the room.

"We walk." Showers said and promptly left the building.

This night is gonna prove to be longer then Antonella thought..

The Alpha Team lagged behind the Bravo team. Jill was on edge, like she always is before missions. She turned to Barry.

"What do you think of Antonella? Think she'll make it?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. She looks timid. And timid people just aren't cops. Crazy sons of bitches like you are." Barry said to Jill.

"Oh thanks." Jill said

Jill sped up and turned Antonella around. "Hey, you ok?"

"I'm as good as one can be as on her first mission especially for a chemical spill. I'm gonna wind up like inhaling something and dying." Antonella said.

"Um, don't say that. It'll be on my conscience." Jill said.

"Oh, sorry! Pretend I didn't say it?" Antonella joked.

"Yeah, sure." Jill said and forced a smile.

While she smiled on the outside, she was scared on the inside._ I just know something's gonna go wrong. It always does on first operations._

Antonella was told it was just outside the city, in the woods. Which means...

"We're close everyone. Be ready at all costs. Anything moves besides your teammates...exterminate." Showers said.

They opened the gate and rustling sounds came from the woods. Antonella held her gun, ready for anything, physically, but mentally she was a mess._ I can do this...phew, no I can't. Who am I kidding? _

A dog came out into the open. It snarled then ran into the bushes. "Forward, Bravo team!"

Antonella walked forward with Rebecca close to her. "It's okay. Don't worry too much."

The Bravo team disappeared into the woods. Antonella and Rebecca remained close to each other, Rebecca fairly new and Antonella having her first mission.

Antonella and Rebecca wandered off from the group as the rest of the Bravo team went a different way. In the distance, Antonella saw a huge house, but couldn't be sure. "Wait here. Follow me in ten minutes."

Antonella jogged off to the mansion. She arrived on the doorstep in five minutes. She turned the handle and it was locked. _Was I expecting it to open?_ She pushed it a little bit and it opened, with a creak._ I hope no one is home_.

Antonella walked into the mansion and was completely blown away. It was gorgeous. Opening the door, she walked down a flight of steps, leading down to two flights of steps. One on the left and one on the right. She took the one on the left. She jogged up the steps and halfway up she heard a moan. She turned around and saw a man coming toward her. Except, he wasn't a man anymore. He had drool coming from his mouth, which was missing a lower jaw. Antonella breathed in and smelled the stench of the man. Rotted corpse. _That's not a perfume I'd want. _She went to take her gun out but the holster fell. Still, she had the gun. She shot the corpse in his head and it fell to the floor. Antonella turned to run up the steps but she realized she had to move the body. With her foot she pushed it along the carpet, leaving blood stains. She opened a closet door and shoved the body in. She kicked off her shoe and ran off.

Antonella shut the door that the steps led up to, just as Rebecca ran in. She walked down the steps and saw the fresh blood. She saw Antonella's gun holster and then her shoe. She assumed the worst. I gotta warn them. Rebecca turned and ran out of the mansion as Antonella screamed for help.

A man, not a zombie, grabbed her and dragged her into a room. It was a lab. He placed her on a chair as she wriggled to be let free. She kicked the man in the groin and tried to make a run for it but the man back slapped her. He put the restraints attached to the chair, on her hands and feet and put peroxide on a cloth and wiped her neck.

"What are you doing?!"

The man picked up a needle and a bottle of liquid. He stuck the needle into the bottle and then started to bring it to Antonella's neck.

"Soon, this will all be forgotten." The man said and stuck it in her neck. As Antonella started to fade, she looked up and realized that the man was her boyfriend, Shawn Bruno. Antonella slipped into a coma like sleep.

End of Chapter 1

Woo! Finished finally! Reviews pleasee :D


End file.
